LSI interconnection structures used in most advanced devices are leading to a decrease in interconnection dimensions and via diameter.
Applications of carbon nanotubes (CNTs) as the via material of LSI interconnections have been developed worldwide. Carbon nanotubes exhibit a variety of quantum effects depending on various nanostructure differences, and can be formed separately into an insulator, semiconductor, or conductor. In particular, carbon nanotubes formed as a conductor are expected to implement quantum (ballistic) transport. For this reason, carbon nanotubes can be used as an ultralow-resistance material which replaces existing metal materials (for example, Cu interconnections).